Half Life Episode Archie
by 9one1ong3nough
Summary: In the next chapter of the (nonofficial) Worlds Collide saga, destroying the Borealis in a nuclear explosion wasn't a good idea. Now Gordon Freeman and his newfound friends must traverse different worlds to fix reality and stop any villain who gets in their way. Properties belong to: Valve Capcom SEGA
1. ANNEX RECOVERY

Half Life: Episode Archie

Gordon wakes up into what appears to be a recovery annex. What he sees is the inside of a warehouse, but the recovery annex he is in is futuristic in appearance.

"Oh! Are you awake? Hold on, let me get you out of there!"

Gordon is let put of the annex, but for some reason he is out of his HEV suit and back into his civvies.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Gordon sees a young woman with pink armor and blonde hair.

"Easy there, you've been in a coma for who knows how long. It's amazing that a human like you could recover from an injury that severe!"

Gordon looked around to see some Aperture sentry turrets placed at the entrance.

"Oh, those? Those are some turrets some kind lady gave to me"

"Is Dr. Freeman awake now?"

"Yes he is, and he seems to be in perfect condition thanks to that recovery annex you gave him!"

"Hello, Dr. Freeman, I am GLaDOS, and this is the android paramedic that calls herself Alia."

The TV on roller wheels spoke to Gordon. It showed a white robot with an orange eye.

"Don't worry, just to clarify first so that you can't go witchunting for what happened to you. You've been in a coma, for approximately 2 weeks, which isn't that long. We also got here because to be honest, we don't even know. Now, this isn't ypur fault, but we need to get to some matters at hand right now. The reason that we have turrets set up, is because some soldiers called the Combine, has wrecked the Reploid squadron recently. You have woken up at a wonderful time, luckily. Now we need your help. Please go to the room behind you for your orange suit."

Gordon goes into the room behind him and finds his HEV suit on the table. He puts it on.

"I have modified the suit so that it has enhanced capabilities. I will list them here."

"The HEV Mark Aper. VI is designed for more combat situations, but is also, like it always was, used for biohazardous enviroments. Note that the device no longer has a tracking device. The most prominent feature put into the HEV suit, is the WAA, or, Weapon Abosrbing Adapter. This suit can use any ability and weapon no matter how powerful it is. It also has enhanced durability, and has a Xen Hammerspace Unit that places any physical unit in the Xen border world"

"Your Gravity Gun is one of those units. Select it to take it out."

The Gravity Gun materializes into Gordon's hands.

"Good, you have shown execellence in taking weapons out"

The Gravity Gun dematerializes.

"Excellent job. You have mastered how to take out guns floating in the border world. You are now ready to take on the Combine."

Alia: "Are you sure? Those Combine just wiped out the Reploid squadron I was with!"

GLaDOS: "From his feats, this is a human we can trust."

Alia: "I sure hope you know what you guys are doing, but here they come!"

The alarm sounds. The Combine start breaking down the huge door. Gordon grabs the Rep Pistol on the table nearby. The door breaks down, and a few Combine Soldiers with AR2 Rifles start firing at the trio!

Alia: "GET DOWN!"

The sentry turrets shoot at the Combine, some die, but the turrets get knocked over by energy pellets.

Gordon shoots at some Combine, all die with one hit from each shot. He then materializes the Gravity Gun and shoots its beam at thr table, pushing it into some Combine and killing them. Gordon then ran in and grabbed an AR2 and fired rounds at the last 2 Combine, which were Super Soldiers. All of the Combine are now gone.

Alia: "Amazing. The sqaud I was with were Class S Hunters. And despite their best efforts they were no match, and you took them out like they were nothing! To think that a human would be able to take them on..."

Gordon just stares at Alia.

GLaDOS: "They might have reinforcements ready. If I were you, I would take Dr. Freeman and get out of here."

Alia: "Okay! Here, Dr. Freeman, theres a loading truck outside, we can go faster in that."

Gordon and Alia head for the truck.

They drive off from the warehouse and then get stopped at a checkpoint.

Woman: "Hold it right there!"

Some camera sentries target Alia and Gordon's truck.

Woman: "Step slowly out of the truck!"

Alia steps out of the truck, Gordon came next.

Woman: "Oh, my god..."

Alyx: "Gordon, is that you?!"

Alyx: "Hold on, let Gordon come in first. Reploid, don't move."

Gordon goes past the checkpoint and into airlock chamber and goes through no problem.

Alyx hugs Gordon excitedly.

Alyx: "I can't believe you're back. I just can't believe it."

Barney: "You and me both!"

Alyx: "Ok, enough of that for now, let's see who that Reploid is."

Alia is on camera making a surrendering gesture.

Alyx: "Let her in."

Alia is let in. The airlock door both close as a scanning area surveys her.

Alyx: "Okay, shes not infected! Let her in!"

Alia is let in the base.

Alia: "What's with the scanning procedure?"

Alyx: "Sorry, we couldn't take any chances of your infected kind showing up here. They have been swarming us all last week."

Barney: "We had to dispose of them as you can see."

Barney points behind him and dumpster full of dead Reploids.

Barney: "Thanks to the Combine's AR2's we were able to stand up against them."

Alia: "You were raided?"

Alyx: "Not to mention, I was just coming back from blowing up the Borealis, it's when you Reploids showed up."

Barney: "Dr. Kleiner says that it may have triggered an inter-dimensional multiverse rift. Thank god there weren't to many for us to handle."

Alyx: "Some useful things had teleported into here. The Reploid's weapons broke through the teleportation though..."

Alia: "What else was there?"

Barney: "Well, we recovered a reploid that was mortally wounded but still had it's life functions on. It has a huge hole in it for sure."

Alia: "Who is it, is it X or Zero?!""

Alyx and Barney stare at each other, Gordon just walks off deeper into the base.

Barney: "Are those like your friends or something?"

Alia: "Kind of..."

Alyx: "Well, we don't know the Reploid's name, but he keeps babbling about a guy named Sigma...

Alia: Sigma?"

Barney: "The raiders were yelling the same name!"

Alyx: "He kinda looks like a pink wallaby to me."

Alia: "Pink wallaby?"

Barney: "With giant boxing gloves I might add."

Alia: "I wanna go see who it is!"

Barney: "Hold up, I'm coming with!"

Alyx goes to Gordon after greeting some old friends.

Alyx: "Gordon, you might be wondering where Dog is."

Alyx: "Well, when the raiders attacked and Dog tried to defend us, he started attacking us soon after, and..."

Alyx sniffs

Alyx: "We had to put him down"

Alyx cries in Gordon's arms.

Alyx: "I just miss Dog and Dad sometimes"

Barney: "Gordon, you may want to see our detainee!"

Dr. Kleiner: "There, that gag should do the trick!"

Alia: "I'm already getting sick of hearing Sigma from him"

Dr.Kleiner and Alia were standing around a torture table with a kangaroo reploid strapped in.

Alia: "That pink wallaby right there is called Vanishing Gungaroo. He's a kangaroo."

Gungaroo was muffling ununder the gag. His eyes had no pupils, but his eye color is a dark purple, overlapping all of the white in his eyes.

Dr. Kleiner: "Don't worry about him, we have finally found a way to destroy the virus. With my knowledge of coding, I was able to extract some of the virus and alter it to have an opposite effect! It means when I inject the needle card into his processor, the colors of gold and purple will swap, and the gold extract will make him very immune to the virus. This will not, however change his thinking."

Dr. Kleiner injects the coded data into Gungaroo's head. The card turns purple while Gungaroo's body glows yellow for a bit.

Dr. Kleiner: "The virus is fully extracted! We can release him now and see how he acts."

Dr. Kleiner releases the straps and gag from Gungaroo.

Gungaroo opens his eyes. They are back to normal and his eye color is a bright emerald.


	2. WEIRD BLUE DIAMOND

Gungaroo wakes up on the torture table he was on.

Gungaroo: "Uhhh, ooohhh... Wha- What happened? This doesn't doesn't even look like my room."

Alia: "I'll take him with me, we should be alone for a while."

Dr. Kleiner: "Sure thing, I'll make sure to keep this purple chip away from both of you as quickly as possible"

Alia carries Gungaroo into a cell where she sits him on a table.

Alia: "How are you feeling?"

Gungaroo: "I'm feeling OK"

Alia: "You said you don't even remember anything, do you?"

Gungaroo: "I was in the Red Alert base, I was running from something. I was so scared. It looked like some kind of, tentacle monster. I almost got out of there, but then I slipped, and everything went black."

Alia: "Well, I'm sorry to hear that from you. You were being controlled by Sigma."

Gungaroo: "Sigma, you mean that evil bald guy that X and Zero fight all the time?"

Alia: "Pretty much. He put your destructive personality to good use, you got destroyed by Axl, got revived, got a hole blasted into you by some "street fighter" or something, and your dead body teleported here onon an alternate Earth where the world was invaded by aliens. We repaired you and took the Sigma Virus out of you, and now you're completely immune!"

Gungaroo scowls.

Alia: "But I'm glad you're back with us now"

Alia opens the door and keeps it open for Gungaroo.

Alia: "You should see everyone in a short while"

Gungaroo stares down at his hands. They are now 4 pointed fingers rather than boxing gloves.

Gungaroo walks out of the cell past the torture table he was strapped in. He sees his gloves on the table and picks then up. He inspects them as a automated voice speaks to him inside his receiver.

RAAVC: "Welcome, Unit 07 VG, to the Red Alert Automated Voice Control."

BBBZZZXZTTWUWIDHEKEJEI

Barney's voice is now heard in the receiver.

Barney: "Sorry about that, we examined the voice commands in your processor and they were broken. If you are somehow alive after the injecting procedure, well, I might just say that I might be your guide for today. See those crates in front of ya? My guess is that you like punching things, so why not try punching a crate to destroy it?"

Gungaroo punched a crate and ut exploded into pieces.

Barney: "I heard Reploids can also wall kick, but from what I've seen they can only jump off of flat surfaces. Try jumping off of that wall right there"

Gungaroo jumps off of the wall two times. He was impressed with himself.

Barney: "Ugh, look Doc, I'm already sick o-"

BZZZZZ -off-

Gungaroo's gloves retract themselves into his arms, revealing his paws.

Gungaroo goes to other parts of the base.

Rebel 1: "This ring's radius is bigger than my entire arm!"

Rebel 2: "I think it's just a plain old ring."

Rebel 1: "Are you kidding? That Nack guy just came here with one of them saying that it had weird powers or something."

Gungaroo goes outside behind the warehouse.

Reploid: "Hey!"

Gungaroo goes down the flight of stairs.

Reploid: "You're Gungaroo, right? Can you throw that headcrab over the fence? They're pretty neutral to us, but it's pretty agressive towards humans."

Gungaroo instead equips his gloves and punches the headcrab, making it die.

Reploid: "Well, that also works."

Reploid: "I heard that the humans found some sort of blue diamond. They say it has powerful repercussions so they decided to leave it alone, but some green duck just won't stop fantasizing about how shiny it is. I'm pretty sure he does not know that were kinda also shiny."

Gungaroo goes back into the warehouse and runs into Gordon.

Gungaroo: "Do you talk much at all?"

Gordon just stares at him and walks away.

Gungaroo goes down the hall, then inspects a room that has a couple grieving on their couch.

Wife: "I can't take this anymore."

Husband: "It's OK."

Wife: "What are we going to do?"

Husband: "We'll think of something."

Gungaroo goes down the hallway some more and makes a turn; he finds Dr. Kleiner.

Dr. Kleiner "You can have the diamond when I'm done with it"

Bean: "But I want the shiny!"

Barney come in, but now he looks different. He is now wearing the MP uniform he had from Black Mesa, helmet and all.

Barney: "Cmon Bean, it'll just be a couple of minutes, and you can have that shiny back."

Bean: "Ugh, OK officer, I'll wait!"

Bean sits down in the corner.

Barney: "He's like a 5 year old with explosives."

Dr. Kleiner puts the Chaos Emerald in the power processor. Alyx comes in.

Alyx: "Hows everything on that blue diamond you got?"

Dr. Kleiner: "I'm just running up on how much how this gem actually has. The last time we tried to take it, it exploded with lightning uncontrollably!"

The Chaos Emerald's power scan goes off the charts!

Dr. Kleiner: "Well, it appears to be controllable. But if it gets in the wrong hands, it could prove disastrous."

Dr. Kleiner takes the Emerald out and gives it to Bean.

Bean: "Yay! My shiny!!"

Bean runs off with it.

Barney: "To be honest, I'm starting to like that duck."

Gungaroo goes back down the hall from Kleiner's lab. He then sees a room where a woman in her 40s is wearing a black latex suit, while tuning her suppresed pistol. On her desk is a black full head mask with red night-vision goggles. The woman sees Gungaroo.

Woman: "Would you please leave me alone?"

Gungaroo walks past the room he was looking in and goes out a door. He sees the checkpoint Alia and Gordon went through. It appears to be sunset. An alarm beeps in Gungaroo's RAAVC.

RAAVC: Nighttime approaching in 3 minutes.

Gungaroo looked through the gates. Off in the distance he could see an old outpost.

Voice: "Hey!"

Gungaroo looks up and sees a weasel type of character. He is holding an AWP and looks like he came out from the Wild West.

Nack: "You may want to go back in now. Them night creatures may come any minute!"

Gungaroo goes back inside, Nack does the same. Alyx goes to Gungaroo to see how he's doing.

Alyx: "Well, it looks like everyone is in. Looks like everyone is asleep now. You should probably get some shut eye too."

Alyx hears some choppers outside. She gasps as she knew what those meant.

Alyx: "We're getting shelled!"

Alyx triggers the alarm system.

Everyone in the warehouse got out of their positions and headed for the nearest exit.

As Gungaroo was running for the ecit door everyone was headed too, a shell knocks some debris down, blocking Gungaroo's path. Gordon looks at him before headcrabs jump out of the shell.

Gungaroo goes the other way, he sees Alia running towards his direction with the blue Chaos Emerald in her hands. A shell plus some debris makes Alia fall flat on her face, launching the Emerald over the wall and right in front of Gungaroo.

Alia: "GO! TAKE THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Gungaroo snatcges the emerald as the wall to his left gets broken open by a shell. Gungaroo crouchs under the slim wall and runs into the forest.

As Gungaroo keeps running into the forest, he comes across the old outpost that he saw earlier that day. It was occupied by some Combine, and some humanhumans got shot trying to get past them.

With his kangaroo legs, Gungaroo jumped up towards a Combine soldier and kicks it in the face.

Gungaroo sees a Combine soldier get pulled off by a glowing purple tongue.

As Gungaroo takes out all the other Combine, he leaves the outpost, further away from the warehouse and into the dense forest.

As Gungaroo went deeper, it was too dark to see, so he turned on his flashlight eyes. He then saw some blue-skinned, lizard like creatures with those purple tongues. They went directly after Gungaroo, but then Gungaroo punched them into dust.

As Gungaroo was almost out of the forest, a Combine helicopter came up from behind him. The chopper loaded up it's mounted gun, and opened fire. Gungaroo tried to block the shots but was hit a lot of times in the process, before quickly hiding behind a tree.

Gungaroo felt himself hurt so bad. He did not feel like he could move on any longer, as he was sitting his back on the tree he was hiding behind. His radar detected Combine soldiers coming in his direction.

Gungaroo felt like he had no choice but to press on from this point.

https/youtu.be/leVIKBE_UPY

When he had the chance, Gungaroo lept from behind the tree and jumped off a Combine's head, propelling himself and making him run at a very fast speed, all the while clenching his chest from the pain. Some Combine on some hover bikes were coming his way, shooting their ARZs (AR2s but UZIs) so Gungaroo jumped from the ground, kicked a Combine off its bike, and grabbed the handle of the hover bike. Gungaroo did a 360 and went in the opposite direction of the Combine; full throttle.

It was about 3 minutes of dodging some trees in the dark, and that's when the bike's power was drained and it fell on the ground. Gungaroo got up and walked out of the forest, overseeing a cliff with the ruins of City 17 far off in the distance.

Gungaroo was then gagged by someones hand and was turned to see some black suited type character with red goggles. The figure took her knife out and stabbed Gungaroo's bullet holes, cutting open his metal front and ripping it off. The figure then shoots its silenced pistol into what appears to be some beeping light under Gungaroo's chest area. Gungaroo blacked out, but did not die.


End file.
